


The Sketchbook

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post canon, mention of Amy's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kieren's artistic ability is examined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> After a long period of writer's block, I finally came up with this. It's also my first itf fic.

"What's this, Kier?" Simon held an odd looking notebook in his hands. "Is it yours?"

  


"Yeah, that's my sketchbook." Ever since Amy died, Kieren had been drawing more than usual. It was the only time he could be free from reality and calm his mind. He didn't show his work off often, but Simon could be the exception. Simon was always the exception.

  


"I'll just leave it here then." He moved to place it back on the dining table.

  


"Don't. We could look at it together. I could show you my stuff, if you want."

  


"That would be great." Simon sat down next to Kieren on the couch. He went through each drawing slowly, as if he was trying to memorize them. "I knew you were a great artist, but these are really incredible."

  


"I was supposed to go to art school." Simon turned to the next page which held  the  drawing. Kieren had done a pencil sketch of Simon who looked luminous, if not ethereal on the page.

  


"Kier..." If Kieren could have blushed, his face would've been tomato red. Instead, his eyes widened and then met the floor."

  


"Do you like it?"

  


"I love it. No one's ever drawn me before. Come here." Simon leaned in for a kiss and Kieren indulged hom. Kissing Simon still made his thoughts freeze and his hands shake.

  


"Love you," Simon whispered.

  
"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
